


【R18】FZ龙之介，掉三观注意，BG注意。

by anncubs



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anncubs/pseuds/anncubs





	【R18】FZ龙之介，掉三观注意，BG注意。

★BG注意

★三无注意

★三观节操面目全非严重注意

★未完但是后续看心情注意

——————————————————————————————————————

旁边的女人还在沉睡，龙之介看见她的脖子从白色的被子里延伸出来，纠缠住发丝，陷入软软的枕头里。

他思索了一下握在手里的触感应该是怎样的美妙，但是又被哀愁占据了心情。

 

和女人相识在这个陌生城市的不知名的酒吧，夜晚的女人总是格外的柔软也格外的敏感，龙之介搂住她的腰部的时候，女人立刻整个身体都敏锐的颤抖着缠上了他的整个身体。在电车车上可是会被叫做变态然后被扇耳光的行为，现在换来了女人强烈的性暗示。

 

然后理所当然的去开房，去做爱。

 

女人的身体很柔软，就像幼女细细的发丝那样。她的肌肤也很顺滑，抚摸上去的时候，和自己粗糙的手掌形成鲜明的对比。汗水出来沾染住她脸颊之上的潮红，肌肤下涌起的热度完全混合着体香散发着强烈的吸引力。

龙之介忍不住去吻她红色的唇。

“唔，很热……”

“啊~啊~里面更热呢~”

女人一边激烈的回应他一边牵引着他的手覆盖住下方涌出的潮热。

如此直白与热情的勾引，龙之介涌起久违的心情，他的下体有了微微发胀的感觉，久违的被链接入阴茎的神经开始突突的跳动起来……

 

 

“……”

几乎不可闻的一声叹息，难受的感觉再次冒出来。龙之介用手掌裹住下体，硬邦邦的不能舒展的欲望还停留在那里，虽然是侧躺着，向上撬动的尖端镶入被子和毯子之间，滚烫的完全感受不到棉质品的触感。

龙之介又叹了一口气。

 

 

女人很热情，他也很在感觉，但是就在进去的那一刻，他立刻又失望了。

女人在身下尖叫着，抓着他的后背，尖锐的指甲划出划痕。她的泪水和汗水一起留下来，吐出炙热的气体，忘我的扭动身体，配合着龙之介的进攻，张开了双腿让他冲撞她的子宫颈。她的身体因为快感和轻轻颤抖，龙之介所给予的刺激让她的脑子一片空白。尽管她还叫不出这个男人的名字，但是这个男人正在这里给她强烈的存在感，在掠夺她的身体，也补偿她被掠夺的快乐。

她的呻吟带着爱欲的滋味，贴近的彼此的身体通过不断的交合行为链接在一起，身体的原始的冲动被释放出来，她认为对方的怪兽闯入了她的世界，而她正在驾驭这怪兽为她服务。

 

但是龙之介这边的情况有些不妙，甚至算得上有些糟糕。

他的阴茎挺立着，斗志昂昂也不为过。但是期望中的甬道给予他灼热的温度之后，他却失望起来。

不够啊

不够……

下面的温度很适宜，可是反而会凸显出其他部位的冷——他是个比较怕冷的人。

要说女人此刻的身体应该很热，他贴上去裹住她，张口去咬她的脖子，引来女人的尖叫。这尖叫声撩拨着他的身体又硬了几分，但是女人尖叫后的舒服的尾音让他又冷了下来。

好辛苦

好辛苦啊……

被呼唤出来的身体的欲望，可是却找不到那个能够冲出来的门。

龙之介有些难受的在女人的胸口狠狠蹭了几下，他需要更多更多。

动作免不了更加粗鲁起来，但是女人的身体比他想象中更加敏感，在这凶狠的进攻的几次以后，强烈收缩的阴道紧紧吸住了他，女人的高潮来得比想象中快，她的脸上浮现出一种混着难受和喘不过起来的表情，但是激动的身体颤抖着表示了她此刻正在享受一次性爱中最出彩的部分。

龙之介的心情又坏了几分……

因为高潮而疲倦的女人的身体软了下来，让龙之介舒服的高温回落。女人抱着他的头一边吻他一边说着“你真棒”之类的话语一边沉沉的睡过去，几乎是完全被抛弃了一样，龙之介想到了小时候被母亲忽略的时候一般的心情。

他按住自己的燥热去触碰对方的身体，但是却被温柔却坚定的给拒绝了。

 

 

于是龙之介向着沉睡中的女人挪了过去，伸手搂住她的腰，从背后去舔她的蝴蝶骨，露出牙齿咬住凸出的部分。被顺利唤醒的女人转过身温顺的贴上来，就像一个女人天生就会的那样像一个男人撒娇般的贴住他。

“……恩，早安，昨天晚上真愉快。”

“是吗？”龙之介的手已经握住了他的乳房，女人敏感的小声叫起来。

“啊……等等，我等会还要上班……”

“再来一次吧……”龙之介带着有些孩子气的鼻音去吻她，被抛弃的孩子撒起娇来，向着母亲要求补偿被抛弃的愤怒。

愤怒？

或者说是无法纾解的痛苦。

女人还在拒绝，但是龙之介已经任意的动作起来，取悦女性并不需要完全按照她的指令让她满足，事实上凭借他的经验，只需要给予更大的愉悦就可以了。

“啊……”

一边说着不行不行这种话，结果依然被挑拨起来的身体，散发出了龙之介想要的热度，尽管并不是那样却有些久违的热度。

“真是……真是任性的男人呢……”

女人无奈而有暗含着快乐的语调，显示出她不想配合但是又屈服了本能的想法。

龙之介压住她，脸上是他一贯诱人又带上一点点神秘的微笑。

“我们来做更加开心的事吧。”

接着他使出的服务于女性的手段，不需要太多就能让女人配合着他的步调来。

他拥抱住这个身体，握住她的脖子热情地抚摸，女人脸上的表情沉溺在他的动作里，指尖有些用力的刺进他的背部。然后他感觉到了女人脸上的潮红滚烫，他吻住她，入侵她，贯穿她的身体，封住她上面和下面的开口。他的指腹感受到女人跳动的脉搏，那脉搏和他阴茎里的血液冲撞的频率是一致的。

他忍不住一边收紧了手指，一边更加用力的抽动身体，因为缺氧和高潮，女人痛苦的挣扎起来，但是被很容易的压制了。他仔细感受对方的呼吸，调整自己的去配合她，他能感受到她的心跳在前所未有的跳动着。

热度在上升，在冲破之前的极限继续上升。

女人的反抗更加激烈起来，鼻腔或者口腔溢出痛苦和愤怒以及惊恐的声音，她抓挠他的背部，就像要撕开他的背脊一样。细小的疼痛在背部绽开，有些发痒，就像挠在了他的欲望上面。女人此刻已经有些疲乏，眼白轻微上翻，嘴唇不由自主的抽搐，手腕的力度快速下降，龙之介有些郁闷的直觉到她即将到来的高潮和死亡——而自己才刚刚有点感觉而已。

这可真难办。

他单手握住女人的脖子将她拉起来，暂时的停顿让女人惊恐地哀求的脸浮现出一种绝望的情感，然而又从那绝望中显出一点希望。

龙之介瞬间又温柔的抱住几乎奄奄一息的女人，获得氧气的女人虚弱的喘着气。

“唔啊……”

“不喜欢吗？这是很多人喜欢的窒息感呢，我还以为你会喜欢。”

“……”女人此刻像是获救了一般的看着他，埋怨和委屈的感觉涌出来，让她终于感到安全，继续疲惫的喘气。

“啊，既然你不喜欢那么我就不做了吧。”

女人安心而疲惫的陷入被子里，喘息着用只能发出最低限度的嗓音回应着。

“再也不要做这种事……了……”

还未完全消失的尾音变成了惊恐和因为疼痛尖叫起来的音色，龙之介有点遗憾的捂住她的嘴唇，为难的表情像是在责备不听话的猫咪。

“不会再做了，但是我也很为难啊……”

睁大了惊恐的眼睛，眼珠向外凸出，看着那胸前一点。

女人没有再多机会尖叫出来。

尖锐的金属从胸口冒出，猩红的血液如同喷涌的泉水一样冒出，飞洒的星星点点在龙之介的脸上，顺着脸颊的纹路流下，一直滴落到颈部。

被杀死在脸庞的未完的惊恐表情，愈发的无声的恐惧和害怕的眼神，黑瞳里的光消失了，温热的带着高温的液体却溢出来。

依然跳动的心脏攀附住刀片，噗咚，噗咚。

龙之介放开女人仍旧不断挣扎的身体，那种无力的动作更多的是抽搐的反复行为而已，抓挠的力度只是肌肉收缩的反应，女人的生命正在消散。

他扭转刀片，放出血液，更多的喷向他的身体，那种热度，真是美妙的不能自已。

手指钻进血肉模糊的伤口，剥开相互连接的组织，撕开被分裂的肌体，跳动的心脏就在那里。他拔出刀片，又在心脏的周围插入，抽出，再插入，抽出……反复的动作发出沉闷的声响，胸腔都一同震动着，在未曾出入耳朵的时候就再也听不见，只有若有若无的震动感。

他摊开手掌，指尖插进伤口被蹂躏到无法准确整齐的划出痕迹的开口，勾起肌肉，配合着尖锐的刀刃刮下那一层皮肤和肌肉和女人的乳房丰富的脂肪，他将脸埋进那里，就像埋进母亲的怀里……

“啊……原来在这里……”

END


End file.
